


May Drabble: Help

by methylviolet10b



Series: May 2020 Drabbles [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Friendship/Love, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sentimental, Weather Aches, sometimes help comes in unusual forms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: “I’m afraid I shan’t be of much use today.”
Series: May 2020 Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732216
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	May Drabble: Help

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the second prompt in the Merry Month of May Drabblefest over on Watson's Woes.

I frowned as I heard unusually uneven steps on the stairs. Watson appeared, dressing-gown over his clothes, limping heavily as he made his way to the breakfast-table. He grimaced at the grey murk beyond our windows before carefully lowering himself into his chair.

“I’m afraid I shan’t be of much use today,” he said with determined good humor.

Watson wouldn’t be much help chasing criminals today, true. But we had no reason to go outdoors. As someone to talk to, to listen as I played violin, to sit in companionable silence with on a dreary London day, he was invaluable.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 11, 2020.


End file.
